


przejść przez duchy

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prawda jest taka, że Sherlock myślał, że będą mieli całą wieczność, żeby do tego dojść.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	przejść przez duchy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [walk through ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392733) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



Poranne słońce przemyka przez zasłony. Sherlock otwiera oczy.

Mieszkanie jest puste. John wyprowadził się wczoraj.

Zamyka oczy i z powrotem zasypia.

*

— Czy ty… — Lestrade urywa, obserwując, jak Sherlock odrywa plaster nikotynowy ze swojego nadgarstka. Sprawa rozwiązana: hydraulik umieszczał chlorek ołowiu w kranach mężczyzn, z którymi zdradzała go jego żona. To ledwo była jednoplastrowa sprawa, ale oto jest, zrywając z ramienia dwa plastry.

— Nie jestem zainteresowany pomaganiem ci w papierkowej robocie — mówi, zwijając plaster. Pod paznokciami czuje klej, a jego palce się lepią. — Jak zawsze. — Kieruje się w stronę drzwi.

— Nie zamierzałem cię o to prosić — odpowiada Lestrade, podążając za nim. — Chciałem zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku.

Sherlock nie odwraca się, schodząc szybko po schodach.

— Co za idiotyczne pytanie, inspektorze.

— Sherlock. — Lestrade chwyta jego ramię.

— Spóźniłem się? — John pojawia się u dołu schodów, strząsając krople deszczu z parasolki. Spogląda na nich dwóch. — Przepraszam, przetrzymali mnie na chirurgii… och. Już rozwiązałeś tę sprawę, prawda?

— Nieważne — mówi Sherlock, wyrywając się z uścisku Lestrade’a. — Zapłacisz za obiad.

*

Ma na imię Mary i jest nauczycielką w podstawówce. Różni się od pozostałych, ponieważ pozwala Johnowi biegać po Londynie i nie zadaje żadnych pytań. W ogóle nie porusza tego tematu, poza tymi paroma razami, gdy John pojawił się na progu jej mieszkania z rękawem koszuli ubrudzonym nie swoją krwią. A przynajmniej tak przedstawia ją John. Sherlock nigdy nie spędził w jej towarzystwie więcej niż chwilę na wymuszony uśmiech. Wierzy słowom Johna głównie dlatego, że gdyby Mary była inna, nie wytrzymałaby tak długo.

Pierwszy raz, gdy próbował ją dedukować (okazjonalne napady obżarstwa, poczucie winy z powodu brata, który popełnił samobójstwo, zespół odrzuconego dziecka przez wychowywanie się bez obojga rodziców), John zamilkł. A gdy Sherlock wrócił do patrzenia w obraz mikroskopu, John powiedział do jego pleców:

— Nie ją, Sherlock. Proszę.

Sherlock trzyma język za zębami, ale to nie powstrzymuje go od katalogowania jej wad za każdym razem, gdy ją widzi.

*

— Kawy? — pyta Molly, kiedy Sherlock wbija tępy skalpel w rzepkę zwłok.

— Dwie kostki cukru — odpowiada, nie odwracając wzroku od zakrzepniętej krwi.

— Nie, durniu — przerywa mu Molly; słyszy w jej głosie sympatię. W końcu mieszkał w jej mieszkaniu przez prawie dwa miesiące. — Chodziło mi o kawę w kawiarni. Wiesz, później, kiedy skończysz.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, skupiając się na rozcinaniu kości.

— Czy my się przyjaźnimy, Sherlocku? — Molly przysuwa do miejsca, w którym siedzi, stołek. Sherlock odsuwa się od niej tylko po to, by zrobić jej na złość.

— Hm. — Zeskrobuje ścięgno, obnażając nagą kość.

— Moglibyśmy porozmawiać — kontynuuje. Sherlock zamiera. Jeśli go dotknie, rzuci skalpel i wyjdzie. Będzie mogła posprzątać bałagan, ma to gdzieś. Jej dłonie znajdują się nad jego ramieniem, ale nie dotykają go. — Nikomu nic nie zdradzę, słowo.

— Nie — odpowiada, czyniąc ton swojego głosu tak chłodnym, jak to możliwe, i podnosi wzrok, by na nią spojrzeć. — Dziękuję.

Zagryza wargę i odwraca wzrok.

— Po prostu myślałam, że…

— Moje życie — mówi, akcentując każdą sylabę — nie kręci się wokół Johna Watsona.

— W porządku. — Molly unosi podbródek. — Po prostu pomyślałam, że to zaproponuję.

*

Podejrzewa, że w innym świecie to wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się inaczej. Być może w tym momencie wraz z Johnem wróciliby z miejsca zbrodni, czując uderzenia adrenaliny w żyłach, a świat przed ich oczami wirowałby z satysfakcji z rozwiązania sprawy. Zamknęliby drzwi wejściowe, a Sherlock oparłby się o nie z wykwitającym na twarzy uśmiechem. Patrzyliby na siebie i Sherlock słyszałby bicie własnego serca, kiedy John opierałby się o niego swoim ramieniem. Oczekiwanie odebrałoby mu oddech i jedynym, co byłby w stanie zobaczyć, byłyby szare włoski na skroni Johna i trzepotanie jego rzęs. Może John by się przybliżył. W ostatniej chwili zmieniłby zdanie i zatrzymał się, wypuściłby oddech tuż przy jego żuchwie, aż Sherlock drżącą dłonią nie założyłby mu kosmyku włosów za ucho, a potem powiedział łamiącym się głosem:

— Proszę, John.

I w innym świecie John przycisnąłby swoje wargi do jego żuchwy, i to byłoby zbyt wiele. Oddychałby tuż przy jego skórze i całowałby jego szczękę, jego brodę, usta, i Sherlock byłby zgubiony.

*

W tym świecie siedzi sam w ciemności i ogląda telewizję z wyciszonym dźwiękiem. Jego telefon wibruje wiadomościami od mężczyzny, który teraz mieszka mile stąd. Coś w tej wersji rzeczywistości poszło nie tak, ale Sherlock jest już zmęczony dociekaniem co.

*

— Hej — mówi. — Śmiesznie, że się tu spotykamy.

Sherlock wciska dłonie w kieszenie płaszcza. Obserwował ją z daleka od miesięcy. Rozpracowanie, jak śledzić ją niezauważonym, zajęło mu mniej niż dzień.

— Witaj, Mary.

— Przyszedłeś po ciasto? — pyta. — Pytam, bo właśnie przyszłam po swoje i może moglibyśmy sobie nawzajem coś doradzić, skoro też będziesz zamawiał.

— Ciasto — powtarza Sherlock głucho.

— Och. — Mary zakłada niesforny lok za ucho. — Myślałam tylko, wiesz, są urodziny Johna. Byłam pewna, że wysłałam ci wiadomość o przyjęciu.

— Ach — mówi. Nie czytał maili niezwiązanych z pracą od tygodni. — Widocznie zapomniałem odpowiedzieć.

— Nie ma sprawy — uśmiecha się do niego. — Rozumiem, że przyjdziesz?

— Oczywiście. Gdzie będziesz je wyprawiać?

— W naszym mieszkaniu — odpowiada. _Nasze_ mieszkanie. Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, kiedy stał się tak ckliwy, ale sam dźwięk tych słów sprawia, że chce coś uderzyć. — Wiesz gdzie, prawda?

— Tak, byłem już.

— Jasne — znów się uśmiecha.

— Gratulacje — wyrywa mu się. Brzmi to ostrzej, niż zamierzał, więc wycofuje się i dodaje ciszej: — Z okazji zaręczyn. Naprawdę ogromnie się cieszę waszym szczęściem.

Uśmiech znika z jej twarzy, gdy na niego spogląda.

— Sherlock, ja nie… Nigdy nie chciałabym pomiędzy was wejść, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

 _Nie_ , myśli, _już to zrobiłaś._

— Nie musisz udawać — ciągnie dalej Mary. Sherlock nienawidzi jej życzliwości, już wolałby, żeby kazała mu trzymać się od Johna z daleka. — Wiem, że pewnie czujesz się, jakbyś tracił najlepszego przyjaciela.

Uśmiecha się do niej. Udaje i wie, że ona wie.

— Pani ciasto — mówi mężczyzna stojący za ladą i Mary odwraca się, by zapłacić. To red velvet, ulubiony tort Johna. Jeden z wielu bezużytecznych faktów, których Sherlock nie jest w stanie usunąć.

— Więc do zobaczenia — mówi Mary, odbierając białe pudełko.

Sherlock kiwa głową i udaje, że pochłonęły go babeczki, kątem oka obserwując, jak odchodzi.

*

W tym świecie Sherlock przestaje grać na skrzypcach o czwartej nad ranem, ponieważ nie czuje już dreszczyku emocji powodowanego dźwiękiem cichych kroków na schodach. Johna nie ma, więc nikt nie chodzi po kuchni, próbując pozbyć się z podświadomości wspomnień wojny. Johna nie ma, więc nikt nie siada na kanapie z kubkiem ciepłej wody, podczas gdy on zamyka oczy, delikatnie wydobywając ze strun powolne, słodkie nuty.

*

Być może w innym świecie: Sherlock tuli się do pleców Johna, ustami dotykając jego karku. Jego dłoń spoczywa na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny, czuje uderzenia jego serca pod opuszkami palców. Obudzi się, kiedy John się poruszy, i przyciśnie do niego bliżej, przeczesze palcami jego włosy, recytując układ okresowy w jego skórę, podczas gdy umysł Johna będzie rozpadać się na kawałki.

I może również: złote promienie słoneczne na klatce piersiowej Johna, rozświetlają jego włosy. Sherlock obudzi się, widząc jego uśmiech. John nigdy nie mówi _kocham cię_ i Sherlock nigdy nie musi odpowiadać tego samego.

*

— Sherlock! — wita go John, otwierając drzwi. — Myślałem, że się nie pojawisz.

Sherlock jest w stanie stwierdzić, że jest co najmniej lekko podpity, może nawet pijany, na podstawie tego, że narusza jego przestrzeń osobistą, obejmuje go ramieniem, prowadząc do środka mieszkania. Nie potrafi się powstrzymać i patrzy na upchane wszędzie fotografie: Mary i klasa pełna dzieci, Mary i ktoś, kto musi być jej kuzynem (sądząc po kolorze włosów, kształcie twarzy) na campingu w lesie, John w okularach przeciwsłonecznych, niepozowane zdjęcie ich obojga śmiejących się w restauracji. Czuje się jak intruz, nie chce tu być.

— John! — ktoś woła. John dotyka jego łokcia, a potem ciepło jego dotyku znika.

— Cześć, Sherlock — odzywa się Mary, wychodząc z kuchni. Uśmiecha się i wyciera dłonie w ręcznik. — Cieszę się, że jesteś. Nie chcieliśmy kroić tortu bez ciebie.

— Przyniosłem wino — mówi, podając jej butelkę. — Mam nadzieję, że będzie pasować.

— Och, już i tak jesteś znacznie lepszym gościem od innych kolegów Johna. Pasożytnicze darmozjady — mówi mu, przybliżając się do niego. — Wino nawet bardziej, niż pasuje, Sherlock. Bardzo cieszymy się, że przyszedłeś.

— Tak — mówi. Spotkał już wcześniej pozostałych przyjaciół Johna: z niektórymi John grywał w młodości w rugby, inni to żołnierze, czasem lekarze i nigdy nie jest to nikt interesujący. Ale wie, że John od czasu do czasu lubi czuć się normalny. — Potrzebujesz pomocy? — pyta Mary, ponieważ wizja stawiania czoła Mary jest mniej przerażająca niż wizja stawienia czoła Johnowi. Nie chce widzieć, jak świetnie John pasuje do tego nowego mieszkania, jak dobrze zabawia starych przyjaciół. To masochizm musiał go tu przywieść.

— Nie mogę prosić cię o pomoc, jesteś gościem.

— Nonsens — odpowiada, podążając za nią do kuchni.

Molly opiera się o lodówkę z drinkiem w jednej ręce i telefonem w drugiej. Wydaje się zaskoczona, gdy go widzi.

— Nie wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz — mówi, a potem odwraca się do Mary. — Nie mówiłaś, że będzie Sherlock.

— Dlaczego miałoby go nie być? To w końcu najlepszy przyjaciel Johna, czyż nie?

— Pewnie — wzdycha Molly, po czym nalewa mu kieliszek wina. — W takim razie podejrzewam, że będziesz tego potrzebował.

— Jak mogę pomóc? — pyta Sherlock Mary.

— Sherlock, naprawdę, nie musisz…

Sherlock odnajduje kredens z naczyniami w ciągu kilku sekund.

— Nakryję do stołu.

Rozkłada widelce obok talerzy, kiedy John podchodzi do niego z tyłu.

— Co ty, do diabła, robisz?

Sherlock przesuwa się do kolejnego talerza, ale John idzie za nim.

— Nie każ mi stwierdzać oczywistości, John.

Dłoń Johna owija się wokół jego nadgarstka. Sherlock zamiera i patrzy na niego.

— Ty — mówi John mocno — nakrywasz do stołu.

 _Czy tego ode mnie chciałeś?_ myśli Sherlock, _czy dlatego nie mogliśmy być?_ Bo Sherlock jest samolubny i żądał, by John robił mu herbatę, by przynosił mu jedzenie, bo jedli dania na wynos z kartonów z plastikowymi widelcami, bo zostawiał Johnowi naczynia do zmywania, zakupy do zrobienia? Czy Mary czyści blaty szafek kuchennych? Czy nachyla się i karmi go kęsami dań z prawdziwych, metalowych sztućców? Szczęka Sherlocka zaciska się. Chce przycisnąć Johna do stołu w ataku duszącej wściekłości, chce zrzucić ze stołu wszystkie talerze. Chce ugryźć jego obojczyk i objąć palcami jego członek przez materiał spodni, aż John zacząłby błagać, by go rozebrał. _Czy Mary to robi?_

— Świetna obserwacja — odpowiada i wyrywa nadgarstek.

— Dlaczego?

Jest zbyt zmęczony, by czuć złość.

— Lubię Mary — oferuje w zamian i zastanawia się, czy John poznaje, jak ohydne jest to kłamstwo.

*

Prawda jest taka, że Sherlock myślał, że będą mieli całą wieczność, żeby do tego dojść.

*

Dwa kieliszki drogiego sauvignon blanc później pyta Molly, czy będzie mogła użyczyć mu miejsca w laboratorium, by mógł przeprowadzić własne badania z zakresu toksykologii. John siedzi w fotelu w salonie. Sherlock przez cały wieczór obserwował go z daleka. John odchyla głowę, śmiejąc się z żartu, i spojrzenie Sherlocka wraca do Molly. Kobieta nie spuszcza z niego oczu.

Musiała zauważyć, że przez cały czas był rozproszony. Docenia fakt, że nie poruszyła tego tematu.

— Życzycie sobie jeszcze kawałek tortu? — pyta Mary za nimi. Podaje im talerz z jednym kawałkiem.

— Jestem naprawdę najedzony, dzięki — mówi Sherlock. Przez cały wieczór właściwie nie tknął jedzenia.

— A to takie pyszne ciasto — mówi Molly, kręcąc głową. Mary śmieje się i dotyka jego ramienia, a potem odchodzi.

John spogląda w górę, gdy do niego podchodzi, i uwaga Sherlocka kieruje się na nich. Podaje mu talerz. John śmieje się i kręci głową. Opuszkami palców dotyka jego czoła, tuż przy linii włosów, i nachyla się do pocałunku. John ujmuje jej twarz jakby z namysłem, kiedy Mary kończy pocałunek.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę. Gryzie wewnętrzną część wargi i zmusza się, by spojrzeć z powrotem na Molly.

— Sherlock — mówi łagodnie.

Sherlock kręci głową i rozluźnia dłonie, które za plecami zacisnął w pięści. Czuje półksiężycowate ślady paznokci na skórze.

— O czym rozmawialiśmy?

*

Nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie, kiedy zapragnął Johna Watsona po raz pierwszy. Wie jednak, że było to, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że może w ogóle pragnąć.

*

— To było absolutnie fantastyczne — mówi John. Są w słabo oświetlonej piwnicy, a Sherlock chwilę wcześniej przecisnął rękę przez kratę w ziemi, ponieważ wydedukował, że tam znajdzie skrzepniętą krew ofiary, która teraz oblepia jego rękawiczkę. Spogląda w górę na Johna i przez jedną irracjonalną chwilę ma wrażenie, że czas naprawdę się cofnął.

Ale potem telefon Johna dzwoni, a on odchodzi krok, by odebrać, a gdy wraca do niego, mówi:

— Wybacz, ale muszę lecieć, Mary ma nagłą sprawę rodzinną.

Nie ma drugich szans, to wszystko tylko pobożne życzenie. Sherlock przypomina samemu sobie, by nie pobłażać sobie tak często.

*

— To Parkinson — mówi John, kiedy są w taksówce do Scotland Yardu. — Mary nalegała, żebym sprawdził jej kartę.

Sherlock śledzi przemijające mu szybko przed oczami witryny sklepowe.

— Jej ciotka nie może mieć więcej niż pięćdziesiąt pięć lat.

— To nie zmienia jej diagnozy.

Sherlock wyciąga telefon i czuje ulgę, znajdując pretekst, by nie odpowiadać, kiedy widzi na ekranie wiadomość od Lestrade’a. John milknie, wyglądając za okno. Sherlock czeka, aż taksówka zatrzyma się, by zapytać:

— Więc kiedy?

John zatrzymuje się, puszczając półotwarte drzwi.

— Słucham?

— Ślub. Podejrzewam, że Mary poprosiła cię, żebyście przyśpieszyli ceremonię, żeby dostosować się do choroby ciotki.

John kręci głową ze śmiechem i wysiada z taksówki.

— W grudniu. Nie ma cholernej szansy, żebyśmy znaleźli lokal na czas.

Sherlock rzuca kierowcy kilka banknotów przez okno i patrzy na budynek przed sobą, żeby nie patrzeć na Johna. Zostało ledwie pięć miesięcy.

— Cóż — odzywa się w końcu. — Cuda czasem się zdarzają.

*

 

> _Być może powinieneś znaleźć sobie nowego współlokatora. -MH_

Po przeczytaniu wiadomości Sherlock półświadomie rzuca telefonem o ścianę. Oszczędności wystarczy mu, żeby zapłacić czynsz też w przyszłym miesiącu, i Mycroft o tym wie.

*

 

> _Wiesz, że szczerze się o Ciebie martwię. -MH_
> 
> _Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. -SH_

Dzwoni telefon. Sherlock wychodzi do kuchni i robi sobie filiżankę herbaty. Kiedy wraca, na poczcie głosowej ma nową wiadomość.

Włącza laptopa i wykrzesuje w sobie motywację, by zająć się idiotycznymi sprawami, które otrzymuje w mailach. Prędzej zniesie godziny dramatycznej durnoty, niż zastąpi Johna kimś innym.

*

 

> _Do: sh@sztukadedukcji.co.uk_  
>  _Od: m.e.morstan@gmail.com_  
>  _Temat: lunch?_
> 
> _Witaj, Sherlock,_  
>  _Pewnie dziwnie otrzymać ode mnie maila, skoro za dobrze się nie znamy, ale naprawdę bardzo chciałabym, żeby to się zmieniło. Z całą pewnością jesteś integralną częścią życia Johna i mam nadzieję, że moglibyśmy się lepiej poznać. Może poszlibyśmy razem na lunch w ten weekend? John akurat ma zmianę, więc bylibyśmy tylko we dwoje. Mogę oczywiście dostosować się do Twojego grafiku._  
>  _Całusy,_  
>  _Mary_

*

Mary wybiera małą francuską restaurację wciśniętą pomiędzy sklepy z przyborami malarskimi. Chodnik prowadzący do wejścia jest poplamiony starą żółtą farbą, która musiała zostać rozlana lata temu, a zapach terpentyny unosi się z otwartych okien i wypełnia restaurację. Rozmowy w środku zdają się przyciszone. Sherlock obejmuje salę spojrzeniem i odnajduje Mary niemal natychmiast.

Siedzi z tyłu, obracając nóż do masła w dłoni.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie czekałaś długo — mówi, siadając naprzeciwko niej.

— Nie — odpowiada, choć to nie było pytanie, i uśmiecha się. — Dobrze cię widzieć, Sherlock.

Sherlock sięga po menu, nie patrząc na nią.

— Mogę polecić naleśniki z serem i jabłkami. Mają tu świetne naleśniki.

Patrzy na jej twarz, nie mrugając.

— Albo gofry — dodaje, a potem urywa. Odkłada nóż. — Albo możemy po prostu porozmawiać.

— Chcesz, żebyśmy się lepiej dogadywali.

— Dla Johna — podkreśla. — Powinniśmy oczyścić atmosferę, żeby nie dopuścić do niesnasek.

— Chcesz, żebym cię lubił.

— Cóż — uśmiecha się, a Sherlock nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy to szczery gest. — To mój cel, owszem. John bardzo ceni sobie twoje zdanie. Ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że ta opinia powinna być raczej zasłużona niż wymuszona.

— Nie będziesz w stanie naprawić Johna — wyrywa mu się, ponieważ jest okropną osobą i posunie się do nawet tak niskich zagrań, byleby tylko odzyskać Johna.

— Nie wiedziałam, że John wymaga naprawy — odpowiada Mary i Sherlock nienawidzi jej za tę odpowiedź.

— Za pięć lat — mówi monotonnie — obudzi się z krzykiem w środku nocy i to będzie już piąty raz w miesiącu. Kiedy dotkniesz jego ramienia, chwyci twój nadgarstek i ściśnie go tak mocno, że pozostawi siniaki, nim uzmysłowi sobie, co robi. A potem przeprosi i wymknie się z łóżka, i nie wróci ani nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć ci w oczy aż do rana. Będziesz prosiła go tysiące razy, by pozwolił sobie pomóc, ale odmówi ci za każdym razem.

Wie, jak to brzmi. Zastanawia się, czy gdy dzisiaj wróci do domu, zapyta Johna, czy on i Sherlock—czy oni kiedyś…? I wyobraża sobie, jak John śmieje się z niedowierzaniem, może nawet powie: _no nie, Mary, ty też?_ , a może już to powiedział. Może Sherlock jest na tyle żałosny, że chce żyć własnymi wypowiedzianymi przed chwilą na głos słowami.

— Za pięć lat — kontynuuje — otrzyma ode mnie wiadomość. Wreszcie wyrwiecie się z domu od dziecka, żeby zjeść obiad w ładnej restauracji. Ale w tej wiadomości napiszę mu, że jest sprawa, w której niezbędna mi jest jego pomoc, że potrzebuję go i że to pilne, bo od tego zależy ludzkie życie. A on odwoła rezerwację i cię przeprosi, obieca, że ci to wynagrodzi. I wróci do mnie za każdym razem.

Mary opiera się o oparcie krzesła i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. Sherlock nienawidzi się za to, że jego spojrzenie odnajduje jej pierścionek zaręczynowy.

— Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz?

— Sama to powiedziałaś — mówi. Nie jest w stanie oderwać wzroku od pierścionka. — Oczyśćmy atmosferę, żeby nie dopuścić do niesnasek. Ja jedynie przedstawiam ci fakty.

Mary porusza się, tak że nie widzi już jej lewej dłoni. Jego spojrzenie natychmiast wraca do jej twarzy.

— Jest już trochę za późno, by próbować przekonać mnie do wycofania się z tego związku, Sherlock — mówi, patrząc mu w oczy. — Nie powiedziałeś mi nic, czego już bym nie wiedziała.

Sherlock pozwala swojemu spojrzeniu opaść na stół. Mary Morstan jest inteligentniejsza, niż na początku myślał, i teraz zastanawia się, czy jest w stanie się _tego_ domyślić, wyczytać to z jego zgarbionych ramion, ze spuszczonego wzroku. Szlag by to, Lestrade i Molly się domyślili - wszyscy poza Johnem się domyślili.

— Chcę, żebyś mnie polubił — odzywa się Mary. — Ale ja także chcę polubić ciebie, Sherlock. Więc może zacznijmy od nowa.

*

Rano budzi się z nienawiścią do samego siebie, starając się utrzymać w umyśle ciche jak szept pozostałości snów, w których John pojawia się w progu z walizką w dłoni i wytłumaczeniem, że jemu i Mary _po prostu nie wyszło_. Nic się nie dzieje - John wprowadza się do sypialni na górze i nawet w snach Sherlocka denerwuje się przez części ciała ulokowane w pobliżu jedzenia w lodówce i narzeka na Sherlocka za to, że po sobie nie sprząta. Nic nigdy się nie dzieje i Sherlock budzi się z czymś podobnym do bólu wygasającym w jego mostku, z napięciem biegnącym wzdłuż jego karku.

 _To musi się skończyć_ , myśli, wrzucając liście do kubka. Wrząca woda rozlewa się po stole, przesiąka do nieprzeczytanej poczty. Stawia z powrotem dzbanek na stół i spogląda na mokrą kupkę papieru, a potem zaczyna się śmiać.

Działa nieefektywnie, zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Ale poza wymazaniem Johna Watsona z pamięci nie znajduje sposobu na poprawę tej sytuacji.

*

— To do sprawy Quinna — mówi, przyciskając telefon do ucha ramieniem. — Naprawdę przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc.

— Świętujemy dziewięć miesięcy związku — odpowiada John. — Już wpłaciłem trzydzieści funtów kaucji za rezerwację w jej ulubionej restauracji.

— Ludzie naprawdę obchodzą takie trywialne rzeczy? — pyta Sherlock. — Mogę ci przypomnieć, że wciąż nie odnaleziono dwójki dzieci?

Po drugiej stronie słyszy milczenie. A potem:

— W porządku, w porządku. Ale co, do diabła, powiem Mary?

 _Wymyśl jakieś kłamstwo_ , chce powiedzieć, ale w jakiś sposób wychodzi:

— Dlaczego nie zaprosisz jej, żeby poszła z nami?

*

Nie wie, co miał zamiar osiągnąć. Może myślał, że perspektywa zwłok i niebezpieczeństwa w jakiś sposób zniechęci Mary. Jego logika go zawodzi, jego przeważnie racjonalne decyzje porzucają go.

Mary trzyma malucha w ramionach i mówi do niego łagodnie. John owinął kocem wpatrującego się pustym wzrokiem w chodnik dziesięcioletniego chłopca i teraz próbuje go pocieszyć. Sherlock widział już, jak robił to w przypadku innych ofiar, wie, że to efekt lat praktyki w klinice.

Ale widząc ich oboje razem — Mary z dzieckiem w ramionach i Johna kucającego przy chłopcu — to wszystko za bardzo przypomina obraz rodziny i Sherlock nie jest w stanie nic poradzić— jego posprawowe odurzenie znika, gdy przypomina sobie o jedynej roli, której nie mógłby dla Johna wypełnić, ponieważ w ich hipotetycznej wspólnej przyszłości nigdy nie byłoby dzieci. John nie musi mu tego mówić, by domyślił się, że John pragnie dzieci, choć boi się, że rodzicielstwo wyjdzie mu jak w przypadku jego zdystansowanych rodziców, ale i tak pragnie dzieci. Sherlock jest egoistą, lecz nie na tyle, by być w stanie przekonać samego siebie, że John nie byłby dobrym ojcem ze swoimi mocnymi dłońmi i stoicką siłą.

John spogląda w górę, wciąż mrucząc ciche słowa otuchy wprost do ucha chłopca, ale to nie Sherlocka szuka wzrokiem. Szuka Mary. Wymieniają ciche spojrzenie, a potem John znów zwraca swoją uwagę na chłopca.

Sherlock wymyka się z miejsca zbrodni i łapie taksówkę przy głównej ulicy.

*

Kiedy oddziela swoje ego od faktów, kiedy patrzy na sytuację z neutralnego punktu widzenia, wie, że John dokonał właściwego wyboru.

Czym Sherlock może się pochwalić? Pięcioma nieudanymi związkami i ośmioma latami prawie celibatu. Całkowitym brakiem doświadczenia w sprawach seksu jak na kogoś w jego wieku. John prawdopodobnie znudziłby się nim już po tygodniu. Albo pobłażałby jego żałosnym próbom ze swoją zwyczajową cierpliwością, w duchu myśląc, że nigdy nie powinien był się na to zgodzić.

Sherlock docenia estetykę i wie, że Mary jest atrakcyjną kobietą. Jest pewien, że pomiędzy okresem popularności na studiach a zaręczynami z żołnierzem, który zginął w Afganistanie, nauczyła się, jak radzić sobie z trudniejszymi aspektami związku.

Prawdopodobnie wie, jak usatysfakcjonować Johna w łóżku. W jaki sposób polizać główkę jego członka, by John zaczął się wić i jęczeć, zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradłach. Jak ssać zagłębienie jego szyi, by następnego dnia śladów nie było widać zza kołnierzyka.

Wzbiera w nim nagły przypływ pragnienia, który próbuje w sobie zdusić. I nawet jeśli każda komórka jego ciała krzyczy przeciwko temu, musi powiedzieć sobie _nie mój, nie mój_.

*

Taksówka wysadza go pięć przecznic wcześniej i ma wreszcie okazję pomyśleć.

Krąży przed budynkiem przez prawie trzy minuty, zanim otrzymuje wiadomość.

 

> _Może po prostu wejdziesz do środka? -MH_

— Czemu zawdzięczam tę niezwykłą przyjemność? — pyta Mycroft, otwierając drzwi swojego gabinetu. Sherlock opiera się niedbale o ścianę w holu i nie patrzy na brata. — Wejdź — mówi, odsuwając się. Sherlock rozważa pozostanie w korytarzu tylko po to, by go zdenerwować, ale w końcu przechodzi obok i siada w jednym z foteli.

— Potrzebuję twojej pomocy — mamrocze.

— Cóż za dzień.

— Nie dla siebie — dodaje Sherlock. — Ślub Johna jest za cztery miesiące, a wciąż nie zarezerwowali miejsca.

— Ach.

— Bukujesz te swoje śmieszne konferencje ledwie tygodnie przed — mówi. — Wiem, że byłbyś w stanie im pomóc.

— Byłbym — zgadza się. — Ale co będę z tego miał, mój drogi bracie?

— Trzy dni — odpowiada. — Będę dla ciebie pracował przez trzy dni.

— Tydzień.

— Trzy dni — warczy.

Mycroft uśmiecha się.

— Pięć dni.

Sherlock już w tej chwili obawia się tego potwornie nudnego, żałosnego przestępstwa gospodarczego, którym Mycroft z całą pewnością każe mu się zająć.

— Zgoda.

— Jaki hojny gest.

— Potrafię być uprzejmy — prycha.

Mycroft zapisuje krótką notatkę na kartce papieru. Sherlock bierze to za znak, że rozmowa została zakończona, i podnosi się.

— Sherlock.

Zatrzymuje się z dłonią na klamce. Nie odwraca się.

— Byli inni przed nim, będzie wielu po nim.

Przełyka.

— Nie sądzę. — Nienawidzi tego, że jego głos drży.

Wychodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi, zanim Mycroft zdąży odpowiedzieć.

*

Rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi. Sherlock otwiera oczy i przestaje brzdąkać na skrzypcach. Pani Hudson otworzy.

— John! — słyszy, jak wita go entuzjastycznie. Siada prosto i sięga po smyczek. John zawsze lubił muzykę współczesną, więc jego palce zaczynają wygrywać Philipa Glassa, gdy się podnosi.

Widzi, jak John wchodzi po schodach, w odbiciu w szybie; nie przestaje grać. John zatrzymuje się na chwilę w progu, zanim wejdzie do kuchni. Sherlock zamyka oczy i skupia się na muzyce, ale słyszy brzęk talerzy i sztućców. Zapach pieczonej wołowiny sprawia, że jego powieki unoszą się i widzi - tak, John właśnie otworzył pojemnik Tupperware i kroi dwa kawałki, kładąc je na talerzach.

Przerywa w pewnym momencie i John spogląda na niego. Odsuwa skrzypce od twarzy.

— Jemy w tym tygodniu — pyta John — czy jesteśmy na sprawie?

To pieczeń Mary, nie ma wątpliwości. Pachnie cudownie.

— Okropnie gotuję — mówi Sherlock, choć nie zamierzał tego zrobić.

— Przyzwoicie — odpowiada John. — Choć w porównaniu z Mary, obaj jesteśmy kompletnie do dupy.

Sherlock odkłada skrzypce. John podaje mu talerz i szuka pilota pod poduszkami.

Zamyka pokrowiec na skrzypce i siada obok Johna, upewniając się, by był pomiędzy nimi odpowiedni dystans. Okazuje się, że nie ma to znaczenia, bo kolano Johna i tak w którymś momencie dotyka jego uda. Stara się o tym nie myśleć i je. Wołowina jest oczywiście przepyszna.

— Jesteś szczęśliwy? — słyszy swój głos podczas przerwy na reklamy.

John spogląda na niego. Sherlock celowo wpatruje się w telewizor od piętnastu minut. Już sam dotyk wystarczy. Nie musi widzieć twarzy Johna.

— Tak, chyba jestem — odpowiada ostrożnie. — A ty jesteś szczęśliwy, Sherlocku?

— Tak — kłamie, ponieważ John jest szczęśliwy i to musi wystarczyć.

*

Później spogląda znad laptopa, widząc Johna śpiącego na kanapie, z głową opartą o oparcie. Wygląda młodziej, niż Sherlock go zapamiętał. Cóż, nikt już nie budzi go o nieprzyzwoicie wczesnych godzinach, nie prosi, by nie spał do świtu, rozwiązując zagadki kryminalne. Nikt nie zamawia codziennie dań na wynos, pełnych oleju, tłuszczu i przetworzonego mięsa.

Życie rodzinne musi mu odpowiadać. Mary musi mu odpowiadać.

Sherlock okrywa go kocem. Wie, że nie powinien, ale zatrzymuje się przy nim i dłonią dotyka jego policzka. Jak to możliwe, że tęskni za Johnem tak bardzo, skoro widzi go niemal każdego dnia?

Mógłby po prostu nachylić się i przycisnąć usta do jego skroni. Tak łatwo może sobie wyobrazić, jak budzi go pocałunkiem. Tak łatwo może sobie wyobrazić, że John uśmiechnąłby się do niego sennie, a potem poszedłby z nim do łóżka.

Sherlock wypuszcza oddech i odwraca się. Zakłada płaszcz i wychodzi się przejść.

*

 

> _116 Pall Mall w jakiś cudowny sposób znalazło nagle wolne miejsce. Wiesz może coś na ten temat? -JW_
> 
> _Ustaliliście termin? -SH_
> 
> _12 grudnia. Skoro to naprawdę się dzieje, zostaniesz moim drużbą? -JW_

*

— Celowo ignorujesz moje wiadomości — wita się John, przechodząc pod żółtą taśmą policyjną.

— Ostrożnie, żebyś nie zatarł śladów butów — odpowiada Sherlock, kucając, nie odrywając wzroku od ofiary.

— Możesz się nie zgodzić, Sherlock, jeśli nie chcesz być drużbą — mówi. — Myślałem tylko, że zapytam, skoro jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem.

— Naprawdę? — pyta, podnosząc się.

John patrzy na niego, potem na zwłoki, potem znów na niego.

— Uhm, tak. Czy to w ogóle było pytanie?

— Nie. Chyba nie.

— Nie obrażę się, jeśli odmówisz, obiecuję.

Sherlock wyciąga podręczną lupę i odwraca się do ciała ofiary.

— Zgoda.

*

— To niesprawiedliwe — mówi Molly, czyszcząc blat, przy którym akurat siedzi Sherlock, wpatrując się w ekran mikroskopu. — Nie powinien był cię o to prosić. Nie powinieneś był się zgodzić.

— Nie bądź śmieszna — prycha, odwracając głowę, by zapisać liczbę komórek. — Już lepiej, żebym ja był drużbą, niż jeden z tych półmózgów, których John poznał w Afganistanie.

— Ale ty go kochasz — odpowiada kobieta, a dłoń Sherlocka zaciska się mocno wokół jej nadgarstka. Nie patrzy na nią, skupiając wzrok na ścianie naprzeciwko.

— Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, Molly — mówi pusto. — I z całą pewnością nie wpasowuje się w jakiekolwiek bajkowy scenariusz, którym się teraz mamisz. Uprzejmie proszę, żebyś powstrzymała się od podporządkowywania mnie swoim bredniom.

Puszcza jej rękę i patrzy z powrotem w mikroskop, byleby tylko nie zobaczyć wyrazu jej twarzy.

*

Odmawia planowania wieczoru kawalerskiego, zrzucając to na jednego ze skretyniałych znajomych Johna. Nie widzi sensu w zatrudnianiu średnio urodziwych tancerek, których nie wolno nawet dotknąć, skoro jest pełno filmów pornograficznych ze zdecydowanie bardziej atrakcyjnymi kobietami. Jego uwaga została przykuta tylko na chwilę przez saszetkę z kokainą, ale spojrzenie, które posłał mu John, skutecznie sprawiło, że trzymał ręce przy sobie.

John i tak wydaje się być bardziej zainteresowany pokerem niż tancerkami, a Sherlock jest zainteresowany znalezieniem jakiejś wymówki, by wyjść. Spędza ponad godzinę, siedząc na kanapie z boku sali, wpatrując się w ekran telefonu z nadzieją, że nikt nie będzie kazał mu się uspołeczniać albo gorzej, że nikt nie rozpozna go, choć ostatnio widzieli się niemal dekadę temu.

 

> _Southwark, dwa ciała przy Guyu. Jeśli nie jesteś zajęty świętowaniem._

Ktoś dotyka jego ramienia, kiedy zakłada płaszcz i odwraca się, by wyjść. John sięga po swoją kurtkę.

— Co robisz?

— Idę z tobą.

— Nie możesz — protestuje Sherlock, wskazując na pomieszczenie. — To miała być twoja noc.

— Owszem — potwierdza, unosząc podbródek lekko. — Więc mogę ją spędzić tak, jak chcę. A chcę być z tobą.

— Jesteś… — zaczyna, lecz nie wie, jak skończyć. Szalony. Okropny. Niemożliwy. — W porządku — zgadza się i uśmiecha.

*

— Przynajmniej nie potrzebowaliśmy broni — mówi John pomiędzy oddechami, dłońmi podpierając się o kolana.

— Pistolet byłby użyteczny. — Serce Sherlocka bije szybko, a krążąca w żyłach adrenalina sprawia, że czuje się jak w euforycznym uniesieniu. — Chociażby po to, że też mógłbyś strzelić, kiedy oni zaczęli.

— Miałbym lepszy cel niż oni. — John zerka za róg budynku. — Myślisz, że stąd poszli?

— Miejmy nadzieję, że nowi podwładni Lestrade’a nie są tak niekompetentni, na jakich wyglądają.

Ranne słońce barwi zachodnie niebo. Lampy uliczne wciąż świecą jasno w przygaszonym świetle poranka. Sherlock kończy pisać wiadomość do Lestrade’a i opiera głowę o ceglaną ścianę, czekając, aż jego oddech się ustabilizuje.

Kiedy otwiera oczy, widzi, że John na niego patrzy. Rzadka, chłodna mgła unosi się na ulicach. Sherlock chce odwrócić wzrok, ale nie jest w stanie.

— Od jak dawna? — Głos Johna jest cichy. Sherlock pragnie, by ściana za nim go pochłonęła.

— Co od jak dawna?

— Wiesz co, Sherlock.

Sherlock oblizuje usta.

— Nie wiem.

John nie porusza się. Sherlock zna tak wiele intymnych wyrazów twarzy Johna, ale tego jednego nie jest w stanie odczytać.

— Od dawna — precyzuje.

— Nie uwierzyłem jej, kiedy mi powiedziała — mówi John w końcu.

— Twoja narzeczona widzi znacznie więcej od ciebie.

— Dałem jej pierścionek — mówi John. — Rozumiesz.

Sherlock wciska dłonie do kieszeni, by John nie zauważył, że drżą.

— Nie ma tu nic do rozumienia, bo nigdy nie było żadnego wyboru, John. Jest piękna i inteligentna, i bardziej niż chętna, by założyć z tobą rodzinę.

John podchodzi bliżej.

— Sherlock…

— Przestań — mówi. — Nie potrzebuję twojego współczucia, John.

— Czy mógłbyś przestać…

— Mieć rację? — prycha. — Mogę to wyczytać z twojej twarzy i usłyszeć w twoim głosie, i naprawdę tego wszystkiego nie potrzebuję.

John zatrzymuje się. Odsuwa się o krok.

— W innym świecie — mówi — moglibyśmy być.

Sherlock śmieje się głucho.

— Posiadłbym cię całego. Próbowałbym cię rozebrać na kawałki, żeby potem odbudować na własny obraz. Zniszczyłbym cię, zabiłbym cię. Zasługujesz na kogoś znacznie lepszego niż ja, John. — Próbuje się uśmiechnąć, ale zupełnie mu to nie wychodzi. — Cieszę się, że ją znalazłeś.

— Sherlock — szepcze John.

— Mary — przypomina mu.

Słońce przebija się nad horyzont. To dzień jego ślubu.

*

Przez całą ceremonię obserwuje ramiona Johna. Patrzy na gości, kiedy John i Mary się całują, i przypadkiem spotyka wzrok Molly. Wygląda na przygnębioną. Odwraca wzrok i przyłącza się do oklasków.

*

Harry Watson podaje mu kieliszek szampana i siada obok niego. Wcześniej spotkał ją tylko raz.

— Wiesz — odzywa się, przełknąwszy całą zawartość kieliszka duszkiem. — Zawsze myślałam, że jeśli mój brat miałby się z kimś ustatkować, to z tobą.

Sherlock odstawia kieliszek na stół, nie upijając ani łyka.

— John nie jest gejem.

— Chodzi mi o to — wykonuje gest dłonią — w jaki sposób zawsze o tobie mówił.

Sherlock odchodzi.

*

 

> _London City Airport za 20 minut? -SH_
> 
> _Do zobaczenia. -JW_


End file.
